


skriv en sång om mig (du kan krossa mig)

by Princess_andromeda



Series: skriv en sång om mig [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Lots of drama, M/M, Suggestive Themes, crossposted, sorry for the ooc, unbetaed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Shun rodó los ojos. —¿Y qué más sabes hacer? Más allá de lucir bonito, digo. —por alguna razón, y a pesar de que normalmente no era alguien violento, la sonrisa del modelo le hace querer darle un puñetazo en su cara de gaijin.—Para que lo sepas, niño bonito, también soy cantautor, —no lucía muy orgulloso de sus proezas.—Entonces escríbeme una canción.





	1. Luminiscencia: Första gången jag sag Hyoga Lébedev

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic nación con la idea <s>de hacer otro 30D</s> de que según Jabu, Shun debería ser [actor](https://princesandromeda.tumblr.com/post/186057672760/soooooo-i-just-remembered-i-absolutely-irrevocably) Y Hyoga también debía ser actor bc reasons. btw, lo poco que sé de idols es de Zombieland Saga y de los veinte artículos y cinco videos en internet que me encontré. Sigo a mitad de leer el ensayo sobre seiyuus. :shock: Cualquier crítica es bien recibida. :heart: <s>también algo de OoC, pero en mi defensa, son una mezcla de KotZ, EGA y Heathers(?).</s>
> 
> Los apellidos de Shun y de Hyoga fueron sacados de sitios en internet sobre apellidos famosos. El de Hyoga lo escogí porque sonaba como "lébed" que significa "cisne", y el de Shun por el seiyuu Atsushi Ito.
> 
> Espero disfruten leer esto como yo disfruté de escribirlo.
> 
> Crossposteado del foro [Saint Seiya Yaoi](http://saintseiyayaoi.net/index.php?topic=14235.0).
> 
> [Canción en la que se inspiró el título y algunas partes de la trama](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCGCCBsi7qo), [Música que estuve escuchando mientras escribía](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTJbdfa4yx4zR_OHYdszfmbQ5hYG8vvpw).

Si había algo que Shun disfrutaba de ser idol, era la luminiscencia del escenario y el aura etérea que le daba.

Era el último día de su gira, después de la cual planeaba tomarse un pequeño descanso para poder escribir más canciones, quizás ponerle un poco más de atención a sus estudios, y, si no terminaba exhausto por todo lo que le pedía su agencia, seguir con sus intentos (casi inútiles) de buscar a su hermano.

—Diste un buen show, los críticos lo van a amar. —le dijo Juné, observando las estadísticas de la encuesta de popularidad más reciente en su tableta—. Y realmente fue buena tu idea de llevar víveres al orfanato, los niños te amaron y tu historia como huérfano de la entrevista antes de la gira logró darte excelente publicidad.

A pesar de que buena publicidad no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando al ayudar a los niños que eran como él, le agradaba saber que por lo menos pudieron empatizar.

—Gracias Juné. —Shun se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, al tiempo que tomaba una bebida rehidratante. Realmente los conciertos eran cansados—. ¿Algún otro anuncio que quieras darme? —giró la perilla de su camerino y les gritó al staff un— ¡Buen trabajo esta noche! —antes de entrar. Juné pareció revisar la aplicación de recordatorios en su tableta un par de segundos antes de asentir.

—Daidalos dijo que fuéramos después de que descansaras un poco, porque necesitaba hablarte acerca de unas propuestas de trabajo que te acaban de llegar. —Shun frunció el ceño.

—Acabo de terminar la gira, y no hace mucho que hice ese TV-drama. —no pretendía quejarse, y sin embargo, sonó así—. ¿No te dijo de qué era ese contrato? —Juné negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo dijo que lo viéramos en un momento en su oficina.

—Entonces deja me cambio.

Un par de minutos después, ambos estaban caminando en dirección de la oficina de Daidalos al final del pasillo, después de tocar un par de veces, y escuchando al par de voces que se encontraban dentro detenerse, recibieron un “entra”.

—Juné me dijo que me estaba buscando. —su mánager se había quedado afuera, atenta por si alguien necesitaba hablar con alguno de los dos. Después de examinar la habitación, se dio cuenta de que su jefe no se encontraba solo. Caminó hasta la silla en frente del escritorio y se sentó.

—Ah, sí, Shun. Hace un par de días nos llegó una propuesta para que hicieras de seiyuu, —le extendió un documento y Shun lo revisó.

—¿Es junto con la vocalista principal de Megami? —Daidalos asintió con la cabeza y apuntó con su mano a su otro acompañante.

—Así como con Hyoga Lébedev, una estrella en camino. —Shun de inmediato se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia para presentarse.

—Ito Shun, gusto en conocerle. —una suave risa le sacó de su presentación, y cuando miró arriba, se encontró con la sonrisa del otro y la mano extendida.

—Hyoga Lébedev, lo mismo digo.

* * *


	2. Demostrar

Shun trató de no demostrar su confusión, así que tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía, sonriendo cuando le dio un apretón. Le dedicó una mirada discreta a Daidalos, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa a su idol más exitoso.  
  
—La grabación comienza en una semana, y ya les dije a los productores que mandaran mañana los scripts, —tomó algunos documentos y se los entregó— Hyoga se va a unir a la agencia y estaba pensando que quizás podrías ayudarlo a acoplarse un poco. —Shun asintió, aunque por dentro se sentía cada vez más confundido porque Daidalos _jamás_ había hecho algo como eso. ¿Era acaso que intentaría ponerlo en otro grupo? ¿Después de lo que pasó con _Mirai no Yuusha_?  
  
—Entendido. —se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se preguntó qué más tendría que decir—. ¿Necesita algo más? —Daidalos negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas con la mano de que podía retirarse.  
  
—Eso sería todo, puedes retirarte a descansar por hoy. Hiciste un buen trabajo. —Shun asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una reverencia a su jefe.  
  
—Muchas gracias. Seguiré esforzándome, entonces. —se enderezó y comenzó a retirarse.  
  
—Es un buen tipo, éste Daidalos. —Shun intentó no dar un brinco de la sorpresa que le dio ver a Hyoga allá afuera con él.  
  
—Su agencia es una de las más libres con los contratos, —concordó, caminando en dirección a su camerino con Hyoga siguiéndole— al principio tuvo algo de resistencia, por ser fundada por un otrora _gaijin idol_, ya sabes. —no sabía por qué le estaba contando esto, era muy probable que ya lo supiera si estuvo hablando con Daidalos un rato antes de que él entrara, sin embargo, murmuró—: y soy realmente afortunado de que haya sido él quien me acogiera —encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Shun se detuvo de caminar para observar a Hyoga.  
  
—¿De qué? —Hyoga arqueó una ceja.  
  
—Dijiste algo sobre acogerte. —Shun abrió los ojos como platos, como si lo hubieran descubierto.  
  
—A-ah, es sólo que es muy difícil conseguir un buen contrato. —su mano comenzó a jugar con las pulseras de su indumentaria que no se había quitado, un hábito que había adoptado en una entrevista y que, según las fans, le hacía ver “lindo”—. Y más con una disquera tan famosa como lo es _Inter37_. —por no mencionar que el contrato era muchísimo menos restrictivo que el de otros idols que conocía.  
  
—Hmm, ya veo.  
  
—Este es mi camerino. —le dijo, a modo de despedida—. Espero que tenga una buena noche. —una mano en su hombro le detuvo de entrar por completo y se regresó con su nuevo compañero confundido.  
  
—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? —y Shun suspiró. Invitar a alguien que no fuera Juné (y más después de aquella entrevista donde dejó su sexualidad ambigua) podría ocasionar rumores.  
  
—Te daré mi número móvil, para que me hables por si tienes problemas acoplándote.


	3. Collar

Cuando Shun por fin llegó a su departamento, eran ya las 5 de la mañana. Por fortuna, no tenía nada que hacer hasta en la tarde, así que a menos de que Daidalos, Juné o, ojalá y no, Hyoga quisieran algo, podría dormir un rato.  
  
Pero antes…  
  
Si bien la política de _Inter37_ sobre escándalos era bastante laxa, su contrato le seguía exigiendo que interactuara con los fans y, aunque admitía sentir satisfacción al ver la felicidad de alguno de sus fans cuando estaba en el escenario, a veces la cantidad de gente con la que interactuaba en redes sociales podía llegar a abrumarle.  
  
Así que abrió Twitter en su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.  
  
_[¡Muchas gracias por venir! ♡ No podría hacer todo esto sin ustedes y su apoyo. Me divertí mucho, ¿alguno tiene una foto divertida? o(^_^)o]_  
  
Antes de que le llegara la oleada de notificaciones, puso su móvil en modo nocturno y lo puso a cargar en su mesita de noche para luego irse al baño.  
  
Después de lavarse la cara del maquillaje (Juné usualmente se lo quitaba después de las presentaciones, pero cuando había regresado de su junta con Daidalos, ya no estaba) se observó en el espejo. Tenía ojeras de todo el cansancio que fue estar de gira, aunque de cierta forma, fue relajante. Había sido su primera gira como solista, varios años después de…  
  
Se cepilló un poco su cabello y se lo trenzó como Juné le indicaba para que “los estilistas no tuvieran que hacerle mucho a su cabello”, y, tras cambiarse a los pijamas que tenía acomodados, se quitó el collar que le había regalado su hermano hace tantos años… y quizás era porque acababa de regresar de gira y se sentía nostálgico, pero no pudo evitar quedársele viendo por un par de segundos. Era un círculo plateado con una estrella y “Yours Ever” en morado. Su hermano decía que era un recuerdo de su madre de hace muchos años, pero no le sorprendería si un día se lo encontró por ahí y decidió que sería un lindo regalo para su cumpleaños.

* * *

Shun despertó al día siguiente ante el sonido de su celular. No era la alarma, pero era de alguien llamando y _apenas eran las 10_. Sin revisar el identificador de llamada, contestó el celular.  
  
—¿Diga…? —preguntó, pensando que posiblemente era Daidalos diciendo que tenía un photoshoot impromptu en una hora.  
  
—Ah, Ito, ¿no? —y ese definitivamente no era Daidalos. O Juné.  
  
—Sí, soy yo. —se talló los ojos y se estiró un poco, tratando de evitar bostezar en el teléfono. O de que le diera un dolor de cabeza. _Dios no se podía esperar a una hora más decente_—. ¿Necesitabas algo?  
  
—Ah, sí, es sólo que tu jefe me dijo que tendría que ir a un… creo que lo llamó “mostrarme el área”. —para este punto, Shun ya estaba buscando ropa para ponerse después de un duchazo.  
  
—¿Sabes dónde está el estudio?  
  
—Ajá.  
  
—Te veo allá en una hora.


	4. Receta: I vilken kö kan jag få slippa se dig?

Cuando Shun llegó al edificio, estaba algo azorado por correr hasta allá desde la estación. Y ahí, recargado en una esquina con un conjunto de _biker_, se encontraba Hyoga.  
  
—Disculpa la tardanza. —sus palabras hicieron que Hyoga arqueara una ceja antes de revisar la hora en su celular.  
  
—Pero si estás unos minutos pronto. —por un momento Shun se debatió decirle algo, pero luego simplemente negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas de que entrara al edificio junto con él.  
  
—Bien, —una vez que comprobó que Lébedev le estaba prestando atención, hizo señas a las personas en unas cabinas— ahí es donde graban, en el salón de enfrente Camus y Shaka enseñan las coreografías. ¿Te ha dicho Daidalos qué harás exactamente? —probablemente lo quería para otro proyecto de boyband… ciertamente tenía el look para hacer uno con temática de _bikers_. Hyoga le dedicó una mirada confundida.  
  
—¿No te dijo que yo era modelo? —y ahora Shun quien lucía extrañado. ¿Acaso Daidalos planeaba irse a lo _gravure_? ¿Con la controversia internacional que eso ocasionaría?  
  
—Uh, no. Pero, ¿no te dio instrucciones de ir a otro departamento? —bueno, según lo que que ya habían establecido, Hyoga haría de seiyuu en el nuevo mahoshojo ése, _Love Power! Ai no kajitsu_, si recordaba del script que le dieron. Pero seguramente, Daidalos planeaba que hiciera algo más allá de modelaje y actuación de voz, ¿no?  
  
—¿Qué no el trabajo de los idols era lucir bonitos? —la pregunta, en conjunto con el tono de voz que había usado hizo que se sintiera como un puñetazo para Shun.  
  
—Sí quieres irte a lo _gravure_, adelante. Pero la receta actual de los idols (y la que usa Daidalos para casi todos sus idols), es de canto, actuación y _talent_.  
  
—¿No se supone que el atractivo era ver a los idols volverse mejores con el tiempo? —y dale con eso…  
  
Shun rodó los ojos. —¿Y qué más sabes hacer entonces? Más allá de lucir bonito, digo. —por alguna razón, y a pesar de que generalmente no era alguien violento, la sonrisa del tal modelo (y el hecho de que llegara a burlarse de todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer para volverse idol) le hacía querer darle un puñetazo en su cara de gaijin.  
  
—Para que lo sepas, _niño bonito_, también soy cantautor. —no lucía muy orgulloso de sus proezas.  
  
—Entonces escríbeme una canción.  
  
El silencio que le procedió a sus palabras se extendió por un par de minutos, y Shun comenzaba a sentirse incómodo hasta que Lébedev comenzó a reír. Y fue entonces cuando Shun recordó lo grosero que acababa de ser y _oh, ojalá no lo hayan visto prácticamente pelearse con su nuevo compañero porque sino estaría en graves problemas_.  
  
—Sí, cómo no.  
  
Shun suspiró. —Como también harás de seiyuu, probablemente te pongan a hacer CD dramas, o ir a eventos de seiyuus, así que creo que por el momento está bien. —Lébedev se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Cómo digas, tú eres el experto.


	5. Quebrado

Juné levantó su vista de un papeleo que estaba revisando cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina cerrarse y vio a Shun sentarse.  
  
—Así de mal, ¿eh? —su pregunta fue respondida con un cansado suspiro.  
  
—Realmente es un novato, —antes de que Juné pudiera objetar con que él también había iniciado como novato, él continuó— y más allá de que a la chica nueva de Megami le haya funcionado el ángulo de “chica entusiasta con amplio espacio para mejorar”, Lébedev parece no querer intentar nada nuevo en lo absoluto.  
  
Juné no dijo nada por un par de segundos. —Yo creo que si Daidalos lo tiene aquí, es por una razón. —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a buscar algo en sus cajones.  
  
—Quizás le recuerda a sus tiempos como Albiore… —él pensó en el cómo Daidalos lo acogió, en su punto más bajo, y aún cuando estaba casi quebrado, no le dejó tomar papeles _ero_ ni modelar _gravure_ porque quería “permitirle conservar lo poco que le quedaba de infancia”. Quería confiar en su jefe y mentor.  
  
—Quizás es así. —Juné concordó, jamás recriminándole por ser el único idol con ambos padres japoneses en una empresa para ainokos, mientras le entregaba un tomo de manga—. Contacté a Shiryu y logró ordenarme uno a pesar de que estaban agotados. Ya sabes que las ventas se van por los cielos cuando anuncian anime.  
  
Shun lo tomó con una sonrisa. —Gracias.

* * *

—¡Yyy con eso, terminamos! —Shun se apoyó de uno de los barandales de madera mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Alone?  
  
El chico italiano lo imitó, tomando después una botella de agua. —Realmente valoro que tome un par de horas de su tiempo para ayudarme. Sé lo ocupado que es su itinerario. —Shun negó con la cabeza, acentuando algunos mechones que se quedaron pegados a su frente para luego tomar también una botella de agua.  
  
—No es nada. Eres de los más nuevos a la agencia, quisiera ayudarte a ajustarte al menos un poco. —Alone le sonrió agradecido, aunque su expresión cambió un poco al notar a alguien en la puerta.  
  
—Hablando de nuevos… —recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar a la salida, con la botella colgando de su boca—, de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo Ito-sensei, me retiraré.  
  
—Qué te vaya bien, —se giró a su maleta y comenzó a guardar cosas, y sin realmente mirar atrás, comenzó a hablarle a su acompañante—, ah, Lébedev, ¿necesitabas algo?  
  
—Daidalos quería que te avisara sobre la junta con Megami para grabar el tema de entrada. —se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, y aunque lucía muy confiado, después de su pseudo-pelea el otro día, las cosas entre ellos se habían tranquilizado bastante.  
  
Shun maldijo por lo bajo y sacó su celular. —¿Es hoy? —y sí, marcado en el calendario estaba la junta en dos horas. Tenía suficiente tiempo para tomar una ducha y alcanzar el tren hasta el estudio.  
  
—¿Está bien si me ducho?  
  
—Seguro.


	6. Licor: I vilken kö får du ett, “Nej, nej, nej, nej”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña nota: las políticas de las agencias sobre los escándalos, según leí, eran más cosa de los 70’s y los 80’s, y que los idols que renuncian a puestos hoy en día es más por acoso por parte de los fans; pero para conveniencia de trama (por no decir para no violar la regla de 0 parejas secundarias), la agencia que maneja a las chicas tiene una política de cero escándalos. Así que aunque se haga insinuaciones, o se hable de escándalos, no habrá otra pareja más allá de HyoShun. Gracias. uwu

Cuando llegaron al estudio donde ya se encontraban las chicas, Shun les dedicó una sonrisa y una reverencia.  
  
—Es un gusto trabajar con ustedes, espero podamos hacer un buen trabajo. —y se sintió aliviado de que Lébedev al menos intentara imitar su cortesía.  
  
Saori, la _lead_, fue quien respondió. —El gusto es nuestro. Realmente me siento emocionada de trabajar con Andrómeda. —su comentario ocasionó que a Shun se le enrojecieran las mejillas un poco por la vergüenza.  
  
—No es necesario hablarme tan formal. —dijo haciendo gestos con las manos— Al fin y al cabo fui amigo de tu hermano.  
  
—Medio hermano. —añadió Saori, haciendo que Seika se encogiera un poco. Shun se giró para con ella.  
  
—Que por cierto, ¿cómo ha estado él? No lo he visto desde hace… mucho. —Seika le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica, probablemente sabiendo a dónde habían ido sus recuerdos.  
  
—Se encuentra bien. Viaja por el mundo como siempre quiso. —se encogió de hombros, y Shun decidió no insistir en el tema.  
  
—Me alegra escucharlo. —puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero—. Bueno chicas, él es Lébedev Hyoga, y quizás les hablaron de él, es el nuevo miembro de _Inter37._  
  
Kyoko (la nueva centro) de inmediato reconoció su nombre. —¿Qué no eres hijo de Natassia Lébedev, la bailarina rusa que…? —sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se detuvo, como si acabara de notar lo que estaba diciendo y que podría ser algo insensible. Una pena porque a Shun comenzaba a darle curiosidad.  
  
Un par de segundos después Hyoga tosió en su puño, tratando de disipar el ambiente tenso. —Er, sí, ella era mi madre.  
  
A Shun no se le pasó por alto el cómo habló de ella, sin embargo, decidió ayudarle con un—: Bueno, si eso todo, será mejor que comencemos.

* * *

—¡Buen trabajo hoy, chicas! —había tomado varias tomas, especialmente porque Hyoga a veces comenzaba a cantar fuera de turno, o desafinaba un poco.  
  
Las chicas lo perdonaban fácil porque era guapo y gaijin (o eso se dijo Shun) y accedían a comenzar desde el inicio.  
  
—Hey, aprovechando que es viernes, ¿no querrían venir a beber? Hay un bar ruso por aquí que he querido visitar y… —de repente se dio cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas que le estaban dedicando las chicas—. ¿Qué sucede?  
  
A Shun casi le daban ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.  
  
—Muchas gracias por su trabajo, Lébedev y yo nos retiraremos por hoy. —y tomó del brazo a su compañero para que fuera con él.  
  
—¿Qué dije? —Shun suspiró y trató de pensar la manera de explicarle.  
  
—_Graad_, la compañía con la que Megami firmó, es muy estricta con respecto a los escándalos. —a su mente surgieron algunos accidentes suyos que casi salieron al público—. Como son idols, deben poner el ejemplo, y eso incluye no beber.  
  
Lévedev chasqueó la lengua, frustrado —Eso suena estúpido.  
  
Shun volvió a suspirar, pensando en lo que le faltaba por aprender. —Bienvenido a la industria, Lébedev.


	7. Juego: Alla vill hem, men jag ba, “Jaha”

Con un suspiro aliviado, Shun presionó el botón de “enviar” en la pantalla de su portátil y se relajó en su _puff_. Después de haber supervisado unas coreografías, comenzar a grabar un nuevo EP y revisar el script de _AiKaji_, de pura suerte había tenido tiempo de encerrarse ahí un rato para terminar sus tareas. Con todo eso de ser idol, y gracias a que el orfanato del que él venía no ofrecía escuela (al menos no cuando él estaba), ir a una preparatoria presencial sería prácticamente imposible. Definitivamente no con el número de faltas y no con lo poco que sabía.  
  
Para este punto de su vida ya debería de estar a mitad de una carrera, pero durante sus primeros años como idol no se interesó demasiado en la escuela, porque pensaba que no era importante, no mientras Ikki estuviera ahí. Y más tarde le tomó demasiado esfuerzo intentar ponerse al corriente que una vez colapsó por el sobreesfuerzo y Daidalos tuvo que intercambiar correos con la escuela para permitirle un horario que no interfiriera demasiado con su carrera.  
  
A Shun le avergonzaba demasiado admitir que había sido el hecho de que la hija (y la esposa) del director era fan suya lo que hizo que cediera, pero de cierta forma estaba agradecido, y cada que tenía tiempo, realmente se esforzaba en las tareas, o en poder llegar a tiempo a los exámenes, aunque no siempre era posible y a veces tenía que hacer extraordinarios.  
  
A veces le gustaría poder tener una vida normal, poder disfrutar de estar con amigos, ir a cafés, karaokes, estudiar para la Todai, y tener un trabajo respetable del que su hermano estuviera orgulloso.  
  
Alguien tocando en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
  
—Adelante, —respondió, estirándose un poco aún con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Ah, Lébedev, ¿necesitabas algo? —apagó su portátil y la puso a un lado para luego estirar sus piernas también. Lébedev sólo le mostró una caja de lo que parecía ser un videojuego.  
  
—Juné me dijo que el cuarto de al lado podía tenerlo si limpiaba un poco, —y ahora que lo mencionaba, la camisa azul del chico parecía tener algo de suciedad—. Y encontré esto, ¿es tuyo?  
  
Shun lo tomó entre sus manos, admirando el concept art y los caracteres del título. _Jikan no Chikara_ había sido un Otome, el primer y único videojuego en el que prestó su voz. En la primera parte, Ikki había sido uno de los personajes, pero cuando se fue, buscaron a Shun para hacer la secuela. Él sintió como que jamás podría igualar el trabajo de su hermano, y los fans pensaron igual.  
  
—Sí, gracias. —lo puso encima de la computadora y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para irse—. No pensé que harías horas extra, es algo tarde, Lébedev.  
  
—Hyoga.  
  
—¿Huh? —su compañero se encontraba cruzado de brazos, recargado contra el escritorio que tenía ahí.  
  
—Entiendo que aquí en Japón les gusten los apellidos pero… llámame Hyoga.  
  
Shun sonrió. —Está bien.


	8. Obvio

Hyoga aprendía rápido y aprendía bien, y era por esa adaptabilidad que Shun olvidaba que era apenas un novato, y un _gaijin_, porque aún en ocasiones cosas que podían ser obvias para Shun, a Hyoga le causaban confusión.  
  
—¿Para qué tener una máquina expendedora de sombrillas? —Shun se preguntó cómo era posible que, habiendo ya pasado por ahí antes, apenas se diera cuenta de la máquina expendedora.  
  
—Por si llueve… —ciertamente no era la máquina expendedora más rara que había visto. La de bragas y perfumes se ganaba ese puesto. Aunque tampoco le gustaba como la de sopa enlatada caliente.  
  
Recordando el anuncio de clima de esa mañana, tomó un par de monedas de su bolsillo, las insertó en la ranura y presionó el código para obtener la sombrilla con animal print de patitos. La sacó de la bolsa y se la extendió con una sonrisa a Hyoga, quien sólo arqueó una ceja.  
  
—¿Por qué me la regalas? —para él sería más lógico que la usara si tanto le preocupaba mojarse.  
  
—Hay un puesto cerca de mi departamento donde puedo tomar prestada si realmente la necesito, además de que el diseño me recordó a ti. —Hyoga lucía aún más confundido.  
  
—¿Te recordó… a mí? —su mano estaba a punto de tomar la sombrilla, con mucha duda. Shun siguió sonriendo.  
  
—Los patos se vuelven cisnes, y “Lébedev” significa “cisne”, ¿no? —al fin Hyoga tomó la sombrilla con una pequeña risa.  
  
—”_Lébed_” significa “cisne”, —las mejillas de Shun se calentaron un poco por su error— pero… después de que mi madre murió, —su mandíbula se apretó un poco, como si le costara formular las palabras— la agencia para la que ella trabajaba me ofreció a mí también trabajar, porque yo también tenía talento. Debuté en “El lago de los cisnes”.  
  
Era raro, Shun pensó, porque en ningún momento mencionó que fuera bailarín. Aunque eso explicaba la forma tan controlada y elegante con la que se movía. Por otro lado, aquello que le acababa de contar era algo extremadamente personal. Había sido un gesto tan casual y tan sincero que hacía que Shun quisiera corresponderlo, pero lo único que él podría decir que tuviera (quizás) el mismo valor emotivo era algo que no quería discutir siquiera con Juné, quien era, sin duda alguna, su mejor amiga. Después de pensarlo por varios minutos, ofreció:  
  
—Puedes llamarme Shun. —habían sido varios días desde que Hyoga le ofreció su nombre, pero hasta ahora se le ocurrió que él no correspondió la cortesía—. De todas formas, todos los fans lo hacen. —rascó la punta de su nariz en un intento por lucir casual.  
  
Hyoga le sonrió de vuelta, y su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo en notificación de un nuevo mensaje. Cuando lo abrió vio que era de Juné, y al leerlo una sonrisa se instaló de inmediato en su rostro.  
  
—¿Shun? —levantó su vista para ver que Hyoga le observaba algo preocupado—. ¿Sucede algo?  
  
—Vamos a trabajar en tu imagen pública mañana.


	9. Zalamería: I vilken kö kan jag få special treatment?

Shun estaba terminando de acomodar unas cajas cuando sintió a alguien abrazarse de sus piernas.  
  
—¡Mamá! —suspiró exasperado y sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba y se encogía a la vez. Se giró y abrazó a la niña, quien estaba demasiado feliz de ser cargada por el idol.  
  
—Ya te dije que no soy tu mamá, Natasha. —picó la punta de su nariz con su dedo, haciendo que la niña soltara una risita.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que eres mamá! ¡Luces como mamá, abrazas como mamá, y eres amable como mamá! —se volvió a reír y se acurrucó contra su pecho, haciendo que Shun volviera a suspirar.  
  
—No puedo ser tu mamá porque soy un chico, además de que si fuera a adoptarte necesitaría estar casado. —le comenzó a dar vueltas y la niña siguió riendo, muy probablemente ignorando todo lo que le acababa de decir—. ¿O acaso sólo dices eso para que te dé más dulces y Miho me regañe? —intentó lucir estricto, pero la niña siguió sonriendo.  
  
—Los dulces de mamá son los mejores —Shun rodó los ojos. Y aunque se dijera que no, la zalamería realmente estaba funcionando para ablandar su corazón. Tomó un platito con dangos cuando una voz a su espalda los interrumpió.  
  
—¿Y quién es ella? —con el plato de dangos y niña en brazos, se giró para observar a un Hyoga de brazos cruzados.  
  
—¡Hyoga! —dejó los dangos en una mesita cercana y acomodó mejor a la niña—. ¿No estabas ayudando a Miho? —Hyoga se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Les están poniendo una caricatura, y los demás están ayudando a desempacar, así que me dijeron que podía descansar un poco. —se agachó un poco para estar al nivel de la niña, quien de repente estaba muy callada—. Así que ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
—Se llama Natasha —notó la forma en la que los ojos de Hyoga abrieron un poco más, pero no notó la mirada asombrada que le dedicaba la nena al otro idol—, vamos Natasha, dile hola a…  
  
—¡Papá! —extendió los bracitos para que ahora él lo cargara, pero la verdad es que su exclamación había tomado por sorpresa a ambos.  
  
—Uh, Natasha, él no… —pero la niña no escuchaba, en vez, insistía con más ahínco que el rubio la cargara. Luego se quedó quieta un par de segundos, observando en tiempos a Shun y a Hyoga, lo que hacía que a Shun le diera mala espina su sonrisa que se ensanchaba.  
  
—Si mamá y papá se casan, podrán adoptarme, ¿no? —sus palabras hacían que Hyoga luciera cada vez más confundido.  
  
—Natasha… nosotros… ambos somos hombres… —Shun no sabía cómo explicarle a la niña las legalidades sobre el matrimonio.  
  
—No nos queremos de esa forma. —la respuesta de Hyoga había sido brusca (hizo que Natasha hiciera puchero) pero Shun agradecía la ayuda.  
  
—Pero yo sé que mamá y papá… —Shun se giró, y apuntó a donde Miho reunió a los niños.  
  
—¡Mira! ¿No quieres un juguete nuevo?  
  
—¡Sí!


	10. Palma

Mientras acompañaban a la niña al grupo, ella hacía gestos grandes con las manos. En una de sus explicaciones de lo que Miho les enseñaba, su brazo se salió ligeramente de su manga y Hyoga pudo apreciar unas marcas blancas (que lucían sospechosamente como puntadas) en su muñeca. Cuando se giró para sonreírles vio las mismas marcas en su cuello, y cuando se le cayó una media (que de inmediato volvió a acomodar) vio unas encima de su tobillo.  
  
Una vez que les entregaron los juguetes a los niños, Miho y otra chica les dijeron que se sentaran para escuchar al cuento que les iban a leer. Natasha los obligó a sentarse y se sentó en las piernas de Hyoga, muy para confusión del ruso-japonés y diversión de todos los demás.  
  
—Yo solía vivir en este orfanato. —le confesó Shun a mitad del cuento, Natasha se había ido a sus brazos hacía un par de minutos y había comenzado a cabecear. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Shun fuera bueno con niños (y tan apegado a esta niña en particular) era algo que le sorprendía.  
  
—¿Eras huérfano? —no pudo evitar la curiosidad en su pregunta. Shun asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Yo e Ikki, mi hermano. Yo solía ser un llorón, y él me defendía de los bravucones. —le sonrió un poco, y Hyoga casi podía ver a alguien como Shun ser atacado por bravucones—. Más tarde nos hicimos amigos de Seiya y Shiryu, y el resto… —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno el resto es historia.  
  
Su tono de voz insinuaba que había más, pero Hyoga decidió cambiar el tema. —Natasha… ¿sabes qué pasó con ella? —miró directamente a la cicatriz en su cuello, y por el cómo la mirada de Shun de ensombreció, supo que comprendía exactamente a qué se refería.  
  
—Su padre biológico. —se relamió los labios (unos que Hyoga apenas notó eran rosados) y tragó grueso—. Mató a su esposa e intentó matarla a ella también. —inconscientemente ajustó su agarre sobre la niña, su barbilla casi estaba sobre su cabeza—. Por suerte un vecino había llamado a la policía y llegaron con paramédicos. La pudieron atender a tiempo y al día de hoy sigue con vida. —mientras terminaba la historia, Hyoga notó la sonrisa y el cariño con el que miraba a la niña—. Me alegra que siga siendo tan animada después de todo lo que pasó.  
  
Hyoga observó la palma de su propia mano, pensando en lo mucho que le debieron doler las heridas y las suturas. —Tú quieres adoptarla, ¿no? —la sonrisa de Shun se volvió melancólica.  
  
—Ella pertenece al programa de adopción especial porque aún no tiene seis. No cumplo los requisitos.  
  
—¿No te dieron la carta de idoneidad?  
  
—¿La… qué?  
  
—¿No tienen carta de idoneidad aquí? —Shun negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Pero necesitaría estar casado, y esperar seis meses cuando el padre renuncie a sus derechos como padre biológico.  
  
—¿Aunque haya perdido la patria potestad? —Shun asintió solemne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Algunas notas sobre la adopción:** <s>de seguro que mi agente del FBI ya estaba viendo medio raras mis búsquedas sobre requisitos para adoptar niños en Japón y Rusia</s> Según leí, en Japón es más común adoptar adultos que niños. Por eso de que algunos empresarios <s>Sugar daddies</s> necesitan herederos porque los que tienen los decepcionaron, porque no tuvieron o porque sólo tienen hijas que no pueden heredar el apellido, así que la adopción de niños es poco común (según cifras, de 3000 huerfanitos anuales, sólo adoptan como a 500) y eso es en parte a la lata que es el papeleo. Se supone que para niños de seis años, que aún pueden adaptarse fácil a una familia y así, tienen esto de “adopción especial”. Las ventajas son que pueden registrarlos en el registro familiar como sus hijos biológicos una vez que se complete el trámite, las desventajas es que se necesita de que el padre biológico renuncie a sus derechos, y una vez que lo hizo, aún tiene seis meses para retractarse. Entre los requísitos está que sea una pareja casada <s>aunque no estoy segura de si permitirían a una pareja homosexual que se haya casado en el extranjero o si sólo heteritos</s> con uno de los miembros por lo menos 25 años. Se planean hacer cambios a los requisitos para fomentar a la adopción, pero tendrían muchos problemas implementándolos. La adopción normal, por otro lado, es para con niños de 6 años en adelante, puede ser una pareja soltera o casada, en el registro familiar se quedarían como hijos adoptivos y tendrían que esperar a que el juez dictamine si se hace o no. En Rusia, por otro lado, necesitan un “documento de idoneidad” <s>mamadas</s>, así como un montón de cosas (pareja heterita casada, solvencia económica, no tener antecedentes penales, no andar tomado ni drogado, no tener ITS, no haber perdido la patria potestad de algún hijo antes, y no tener más de 55-60 para cuando tu hijo adoptado cumpla la mayoría de edad). El lado positivo (creo) es que los si los padres biológicos pierden la patria potestad, no la pueden recuperar, así que facilita todo el desmadre de no tener que esperar a que acepten a renunciar a sus derechos.
> 
> En resumen: es un desmadre. <s>Y los pinches dramas de los que me enteré escribiendo para este fic...</s>


	11. Humilde

—Natasha… —intentó sacudirla un poco para que despertara— Natasha, despierta…  
  
La niña abrió un poco los ojos mientras bostezaba, luego llevaba un puño a sus ojos e intentaba alejar al sueño en su expresión.  
  
—¿Ya es hora de que te vayas…? —preguntó, usando su tono más triste que efectivamente funcionaba para que Shun se sintiera conmovido, y fue por eso que negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Aún no, —cuando la niña estuvo sonriendo de nuevo, la sentó bien en sus piernas— pero necesito que estés un rato con tu papá, —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo— ¿te parece?  
  
Natasha asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se fue con Hyoga, quien miró a Shun con una cara confundida a pesar de aceptar cuidar a la niña por un par de minutos mientras Shun hacía… lo que fuera a hacer.  
  
—Ahorita vuelvo, la dejo a tu cuidado. —salió corriendo, dejándolos a ellos dos en suspenso, para volver en un par de segundos con una guitarra. Le hizo un par de señas a Miho quien le hizo espacio a su lado en el banquito—. Bueno, niños, como saben, Saori y las chicas no pudieron venir porque necesitaban prepararse para un concierto. —sus palabras causaron un poco de puchero entre los niños, quienes al parecer estaban encariñados con el grupo de chicas. De inmediato para calmarlos, Shun alzó un dedo mientras posicionaba la guitarra en sus piernas—. Peeeeroooo, me dijo que viniera a cantarles algunas de sus canciones, así que ¿cuáles quieren? —varios niños alzaron la mano mientras Shun comenzaba a afinar la guitarra.  
  
—_¡Komoriuta!_ —gritó una niña, siendo secundada por algunas otras, mientras que la mayoría de los niños hacía cara de asco.  
  
—_¡Beautiful Child!_ —gritó otra.  
  
—_¡You Are Phoenix!_ —gritó uno de los niños, y la cara de Shun lucía a la vez abrumada y acostumbrado a esto.  
  
—Esa ni siquiera es… —fue interrumpido por más pedidos de los niños.  
  
—_¡Ashita ga suki!_  
  
—_¡Kyodai no kizuna!_  
  
Después de varios minutos de que los niños no se decidieran por una, Shun sólo suspiró y comenzó a tocar.  
  
—Una a una, ¿vale? —y fue así como comenzó a cantar sobre amor, valentía, y lazos inquebrantables.  
  
—Mamá canta hermoso, ¿no? —Natasha mencionó, sonriendo ante la expresión casi asombrada en su rostro.  
  
—Sí. —admitió Hyoga. Él sabía que Shun podía cantar (vio algunos videos de sus conciertos) pero verlo cantar aquí, frente a un grupo de huérfanos, era casi… humilde.  
  
—Es raro que sea él quien cante —agregó—. Aunque usualmente cuando lo hace, canta las canciones que va a sacar. Y nos pide que les pongamos nombre.  
  
—¿Y viene muy a menudo? —Natasha negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Viene… dos o tres veces al año porque también visita otros orfanatos.  
  
Hyoga pensaba que la mayoría de los idols serían personas engreídas, que después de algún tiempo la fama se les subía a la cabeza, y mientras que sus primeras interacciones con Shun indicaban eso, las más recientes… indicaban todo lo contrario.


	12. Asesino

—Pero Sienna, —mientras leía el diálogo, Shun puso la expresión preocupada que tenía su personaje— si tu padre resulta ser realmente el asesino, sería peligroso que vayas tú sola.  
  
—Es por eso que necesito que vengas conmigo, Shun. —a pesar de saber que que sólo era una actuación, Hyoga podía ver la química que había entre ellos dos, quienes ciertamente habían trabajado juntos (probablemente crecido juntos) durante años.  
  
—Traje los bocadillos. —y era precisamente por eso que no le fue demasiado difícil lograr el sentimiento de gaijin en su siguiente diálogo—: ¿interrumpo algo?  
  
—¡Magnus! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo, imitando las expresiones sorprendidas de sus personajes.  
  
—¡En lo absoluto!  
  
—¡Para nada!  
  
Y al igual que su personaje quería hacer preguntas, pero se contuvo y comenzaron a hablar de la escuela.

* * *

—¡Buen trabajo el día de hoy! —Shun se encontraba bastante satisfecho. Habían completado bastantes capítulos en una sesión de cuatro horas. Con cómo habían tardado aquella vez para grabar los temas de apertura y cierre, Shun pensó que tardarían más tiempo.  
  
—Igualmente.  
  
Shun esperó junto a la puerta a que Hyoga llegara con él para poder caminar juntos a la estación de trenes.  
  
—Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy. —le dijo a Hyoga mientras caminaban, la luz de las lámparas le daba demasiadas sombras a su rostro, y Hyoga quería apartar el mechón de cabello que estaba sobre sus ojos. En vez, negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo la fresca brisa.  
  
—Sigo pensando que debieron escoger a otra persona. —según recordaba, Daidalos le había dicho de otras personas que habían respondido a la audición—, a alguien más… japonés.  
  
—Claro que no, —Shun le dio un empujoncito con su hombro— tu acento ruso es perfecto para tu personaje: Magnus el guapo chico de intercambio.  
  
—Pero siento que sigue sin ser como la tuya o la de Saori.  
  
—Y no tiene que serlo. —mientras ellos estaban grabando había llovido, y quedaban unos charquitos sobre los cuales a Shun le daban ganas de saltar—. Has mejorado mucho desde que llegaste, aceptaste la ayuda de Camus, ¿no?  
  
Los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron como platos al escuchar sus palabras. —¿Cómo supiste lo de…? —al ver la sonrisa de Shun, sólo pudo sacar una lógica conclusión—. Tú le dijiste algo, ¿no?  
  
Shun se encogió de hombros. —Es sólo que tu estilo me recordó mucho al suyo cuando era parte de Golden12, y pensé que tal vez sería buena idea si te diera algunos consejos.  
  
Hyoga rodó los ojos. —¿Seguro que no era para no tener que cuidarme todo el tiempo y poder hacer otras cosas?  
  
—¿Tú crees? —Shun rio, pero a medida de que se acercaban más a la estación se calmó—. No, la verdad es que yo no soy muy bueno enseñando.  
  
—¿Y qué hay del chico italiano?  
  
—¿Alone?  
  
—Ajá.  
  
—Sólo le doy consejos a veces. —cuando vio el boleto de Hyoga, no pudo evitar reír y, ante su mirada confusa, mostró el suyo—. Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Sí, los nombres de los “personajes” que tienen son sus nombres de KotZ, excepto Shun (porque Shaun como nombre no me gusta), por poner una referencia y porque no tengo muchas ganas de inventarme más nombres. Y sí, el último diálogo fue una referencia a KKM.


	13. Ilusión

—Buenas tardes a todos los que nos están escuchando, como saben, en el programa de hoy tenemos a Ito Shun, Kido Saori y Lébedev Hyoga, quienes interpretarán a los tres protagonistas del nuevo shōjo _Love Power! Ai no kajitsu_. —la chica hablaba tan rápido que a Hyoga se le hacía difícil comprender todo lo que decía, y le hacía preguntarse si respiraba.  
  
—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Yuna.  
  
La host negó mientras le respondía animada. —Para nada, muchas gracias a ustedes por venir. ¿Y cómo se sienten al tener papeles protagónicos? Según recuerdo, Ito-sensei ya había hecho papeles secundarios en otros animes, como _Bullseye!_.  
  
Shun se puso pensativo por un par de segundos. —Bueno, para empezar, tengo muchos más diálogos. Y realmente siento que la ideología pacifista de Shun es como la mía.  
  
—Y lo bishonen también, ¿no? —el comentario de Yuna ocasionó algunas risas y un intento avergonzado de Shun por negarlo.  
  
—Deberías ver las grabaciones. Las chicas están babeando por él. —las palabras de Hyoga ahogaron cualquier intento de Shun por proteger su imagen.  
  
—¿Ehhhhh? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tienes algo qué decir, Saori-tan? —la idol intentó ocultar sus risitas sin mucho éxito.  
  
—Seika y yo vemos a Shun como un hermano, pero las ayudantes ciertamente se asoman sólo para verlo.  
  
—¿Y qué hay de Kyoko? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, por lo que tardó un poco más en responder.  
  
—Creo que ella más bien está interesada en Hyoga.  
  
—Ahhhh, por lo de su madre bailarina, ¿no? Mi hermana, Pavlin, fue una vez a una presentación.  
  
Mientras la conversación se alejaba de Shun, él se relajó y se enderezó en su silla, rompiendo con la ilusión de que era más pequeño.  
  
Yuna se puso a leer el mensaje de su celular. —Uno de los fans dice: “Ito-sensei, ¿puede decir algo con la voz de Kotaro?”  
  
A Shun le sorprendió el pedido, porque las críticas para su actuación habían sido terribles, sin embargo se acercó al micrófono y dijo en su mejor voz de chico rudo—: ¡sube si no quieres morir a manos de estos vándalos!  
  
—¡Asombroso! Recuerdo que cuando sacaron el juego, siempre escogía la ruta de Kotaro porque la actuación de Ito-sensei era fantástica.  
  
Shun le sonrió algo avergonzado. —Muchas gracias. Realmente me gustó trabajar en _Jikan no chikara._  
  
El celular de Yuna volvió a sonar. —¡Oh! Una pregunta para Lébedev: “este va a ser su debut, ¿no? ¿Cómo se siente al hacerlo junto a Megami y la leyenda de Andrómeda?”  
  
Hyoga se inclinó al frente, probablemente pensando qué palabras usar. —Ciertamente es algo nuevo para mí, todo esto del _showbiz_ japonés, pero me alegro de tener a compañeros tan solidarios como Shun y Saori conmigo, y espero que cuando se estrene _AiKaji,_ lo disfruten y lo apoyen.  
  
—Estoy segura de que estará genial, ¿podría hacernos alguna interpretación de Magnus…?  
  
Y realmente que Shun no creería que es un novato por la sonrisa confiada del ruso. —Por supuesto: lindo arreglo pirotécnico que tienes.


	14. Buzón: När går du hem, för jag vill va kvar

Cada tanto Shun recordaba su infancia. Si bien no podría reclamar haber tenido una común y a pesar de todas las dificultades que él y su hermano tuvieron, puede decir con total sinceridad que fue una feliz.  
  
Por su pasividad y su cara andrógina (uno de sus mayores atributos en su trabajo ahora) era un blanco fácil para los demás niños en el orfanato. Su hermano intentaba alejarlos la mayoría de las veces, pero no siempre podía con todos y llegaban a atacarle. Al inicio Ikki le decía que los ignorara, pero que cuando no le dejaran en paz, que al diablo con esto y les pegara un derechazo limpio. Por supuesto que Shun nunca hizo caso a la segunda parte y a quien le pegaban era a él.  
  
Aún recuerda una vez en específico que estaba jugando con un perrito cerca del orfanato, uno blanquito al que le quería poner Run pero que, irónicamente, salió corriendo, cuando llegaron Jabu, Nachi y Geki. Su hermano estaba a una cuadra, ya caminando en su dirección cuando escuchó un comentario de Jabu:  
  
—Con la cara de niña que tienes, deberías ser actor ¿no crees? —y estaba a punto de pegarle al perrito cuando Ikki lo interceptó.  
  
—Quizás lo hará.  
  
Y un par de semanas después Ikki se puso de acuerdo con Shiryu y Seiya para que fueran los cuatro a aplicar para un concurso que había, para formar nuevos grupos de idols mientras el furor que les tenían el siglo pasado renacía. Lo único que tenían que pasar era información de sí mismos por correo y les llegaría una respuesta por el mismo medio.  
  
Shun aún recuerda la felicidad de Ikki cuando la afirmativa llegó al buzón del orfanato.

* * *

—¿Atrapado por la lluvia? —Hyoga caminó hasta su lado, en la entrada de la agencia y empapado de la cintura para abajo. Shun suponía que era algo de rusos eso de no tener frío, porque él no estaría tan campante (y con una camisa de manga corta) con ese clima.  
  
—Algo. —se encogió de hombros—. Olvidé tomar una sombrilla prestada de por el puesto, además de que a veces me parece… pacífico ver la lluvia caer.  
  
Hyoga lucía confundido por sus palabras. —Pero supongo que sería más cómodo verlo desde tu departamento con un… un té verde o qué sé yo. —de su mochila sacó la sombrilla que le había comprado Shun en la máquina expendedora—. Llévatelo, te servirá más a ti que a mí. —y se volvió a poner la mochila en el hombro.  
  
—¿No te dará frío volver así a tu casa? —Hyoga negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Vengo de Siberia, una lluviecita así no me hará cosquillas. En cambio ustedes se mueren con una gripa. —Shun fingió estar ofendido.  
  
—Ey, qué las gripas pueden ser pesadas. —abrió la sombrilla y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a Hyoga—. Te la devolveré mañana en el trabajo.  
  
Hyoga le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía, y el frío de la lluvia se desvanecía.


	15. Golpe

Había ciertos momentos en su vida a los que Shun denominaba “golpes de realidad”.  
  
Estar en la estación de trenes, con el celular en una mano y la decepción en el rostro era uno de ellos.  
  
Una de las desventajas de ser relativamente activo en Twitter e interactuar mucho con sus fans era que veía muchas de las cosas que posteaban, incluso teorías medio sacadas de la manga y rumores.  
  
Uno de esos posts hablaban sobre un chico que podría ser Ikki que había sido visto en Hokkaido, y muy en contra de lo que le decía su Pepito Grillo (entiéndase: Juné), tomó su cartera, sus llaves y su móvil y tomó el primer tren de la mañana a Hokkaido.  
  
Había estado todo el día anterior (exceptuando el par de horas que pasó en un hotel para dormir) y gran parte de ese siguiendo una pista falsa; preguntándole a personas (con acentos raros) si lo habían visto o si sabían de alguien que se le pareciera, pero todos respondieron que no.  
  
Ahora se encontraba sentado en una banca afuera de la estación de Shibuya, a una media hora del anochecer, preguntándose si debería llamarle a Juné y soportar su “te lo dije”.  
  
Se distrajo cuando una moto se detuvo frente suyo.  
  
—¿Shun? —Shun soltó una risa sin humor.  
  
—Cuando pensé que lucías como _biker_, no era en serio. —su mirada estaba a la altura del pecho del ruso, así que no pudo ver bien la expresión de preocupación que tenía.  
  
—Juné me dijo que te habías ido pero no a dónde. —Shun negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No es importante, mañana regresaré a trabajar y yo… —sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar algo— tu sombrilla… yo… —le dedicó una mirada arrepentida— perdón, la olvidé en casa. Mañana te la llevo.  
  
Hyoga negó con la cabeza. —No importa. —se quitó el casco y apagó el motor de la moto, caminó hasta la banca pero no se sentó—. No luces del todo bien, ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?  
  
Shun negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarle a los ojos. —No es necesario. Mañana estaré bien, yo…  
  
Pero Hyoga ya había tomado su mano, y lo estaba guiando a la moto. Levantó el asiento y luego le ofreció el casco extra que tenía. Cuando sólo se le quedó viendo, se lo puso.  
  
—Hagas lo que hagas, no te sueltes. —le advirtió en cuanto Shun había accedido a ir (el cansancio de todo ahogando las protestas de que esto era una muy mala idea).  
  
—Pero yo no… —y arrancó. Si hubiera un sentimiento que lo describiera, sería el de no querer ver, porque ya podía sentir las vueltas bruscas y el ronroneo del motor mientras avanzaban por las (sorprendentemente) vacías calles del barrio por donde vivía.  
  
—No te llevaré a casa todos los días, así que espero hayas disfrutado el ride de hoy. —Shun rodó los ojos—. Pero ya, en serio, espero que estés mejor. Lucías solitario en la estación.


	16. Variable

Cuando Shun entró a su oficina, al día siguiente, fue emboscado por el abrazo entusiasta de Juné.  
  
—Cuando no regresaste a trabajar ayer ni contestabas mis llamadas comencé a preocuparme. —confesó, y Shun se sintió mal por causarle tal angustia a su mejor amiga. Así que se separó de ella y le dedicó una mirada que imploraba comprendiera.  
  
—Lo siento, pero tenía que saber… —Juné asintió, no del todo contenta pero ahora no a punto de comerse las uñas por la preocupación. Esto ya había pasado en el pasado, la única variable era el lugar donde veían al supuesto Ikki (una vez, por coincidencia, lo habían avistado en un pueblo al norte de Oslo mientras estaba dando un concierto en Noruega) así como el tiempo que duraba buscándolo antes de que Juné se volviera loca (una vez duró un mes entero perdido en acción, lo cual realmente explicaba la reacción de su amiga cada vez que desaparecía para seguir pistas falsas).  
  
—Lo entiendo. —ella mejor que nadie lo entendía—. Pero recuerda que eres un idol, significas algo para todas las personas que te ven, ¿qué pensarían si desaparecieras de repente y sin rastro alguno? —Shun se encogió de hombros, y ante la mirada censuradora de Juné, se sintió como un niño de nuevo. Al ver que no obtendría muchas respuestas verbales por parte de su amigo, suspiró y fue a recoger unos papeles del escritorio—. Tienes suerte de ya haber terminado de grabar tus líneas para _AiKaji_, porque sabes que a Saori no le gusta que la dejen plantada. —con una mueca, Shun recordó lo mandona que era Saori cuando eran más jóvenes y agradeció de la que se salvó.

* * *

—Mira, hoy sí traje tu sombrilla. —fue con lo que Shun entró a donde estaba Hyoga, la dichosa sombrilla en mano.  
  
—Ya lo veo. —dijo él, separándose del barandal de madera e ignorando la mirada extrañada de Camus.  
  
—¿Estaban practicando algo? —preguntó cuando notó que tenían ropa para ejercitarse, y que estaban en el salón para practicar las coreografías. Hyoga asintió mientras tomaba una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.  
  
—Bueno, Hyoga, te veré mañana para continuar practicando. —con eso Camus recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación, respondiendo cordial a las despedidas de Hyoga y de Shun.  
  
—Se enteró de que mi madre era Natassia Lébedeva, así que quería ver cuáles eran mis habilidades en ballet. —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a beber agua de una botella.  
  
—¿Camus sabe ballet? —Shun sabía que era francés y que solía ser, además de miembro de _Golden12_, el encargado de las coreografías. Pero como jamás interactuó con él ni se dedicó a investigar su vida más allá de lo que pudiera ayudar a Hyoga.  
  
—Oh, sí, incluso conoció a mi maestro, Cristal.  
  
Ahora, Shun no sabía mucho de nombres extranjeros pero seguro… —¿Cristal? —había escuchado mal.  
  
Hyoga se encogió de hombros. —Si tenía otro nombre, jamás nos lo dijo. Pero era buen maestro y es lo importante.


	17. Glacial

—Recuerda, Hyoga —Cristal recorría la estancia, reconociendo ya las partes en la postura de su alumno que debía corregir—: eres el cisne negro. Debes ser sensual y glacial como los hielos eternos a la vez.

Hyoga no lo entendía muy bien, pero de igual manera intentó acatar las órdenes de su maestro. Practicando las formas una vez más, con más energía, con más control, con la elegancia del cisne y algo más.

Cuando debutó en El Lago de los Cisnes, fue el maestro Cristal quien vio realmente todo su potencial, y que después de que terminara la presentación, le ofreció ayudarle a explotarlo (aún si eso no era realmente lo que quería hacer con su vida, porque a él le gustaba más la música, pero gracias a su madre ya tenía bastante conocimiento y talento en el ballet, así que ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?).

De eso habían pasado tres años.

Tres años desde la última vez que entrenó junto a su apreciado maestro y su mejor amigo, tres años desde que bailó por última vez…

—Hyoga, es hora de irse a casa. —abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Shun sacudir su hombro, luego se estiró y trató de evitar bostezar—. Te habías quedado dormido. —le informó—. Espero que no estés trabajando de más.

—Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro del todo al cambio de horario, —respondió, recogiendo sus cosas—. Aún si no fuera eso, ¿qué no aquí está mal visto si no haces horas extra?

—¿Tanto tiempo en Japón y aún no te has acostumbrado? —mientras Hyoga hacía lo suyo, Shun sacó su celular para revisar algunas notificaciones de sus redes sociales—. Y digo, está bien trabajar una o dos horas extra, pero deberías aprender a reconocer tus límites, en especial en un trabajo tan demandante como este.

—¿Experiencia propia? —cuando ya tenía su mochila, comenzó a caminar a la entrada de su oficina. A pesar de que probablemente le recordó de aquella (muy reciente) vez que se escapó a Hokkaido, Shun siguió sonriendo relajado.

—Más de la que me gustaría. —admitió—. Pero creo que una vez que aprendes a balancear las cosas, te va bien.

Una vez que estaban afuera, Shun se abrochó el suéter, regocijándose con el calor que le ofrecía. Hyoga pensaba para sí que el frío aquí nunca sería tan crudo como el que había en Siberia, pero de alguna manera, comprendía su alegría. No había nada como el sentimiento de calor entre tanto frío.

Hyoga lo siguió observando mientras se ponía una bufanda, y se preguntó si también se pondría unos guantes como lo hacían los personajes de anime, pero cuando lo vio caminando ya hacia la estación se dijo que quizás no.

—¿Cómo celebran aquí la Navidad? —le preguntó de repente, cosa que los sorprendió a ambos.

—¿Eh?

Hyoga se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer casual. —La he celebrado un par de veces con mi madre, pero supongo que aquí es diferente.

—Se celebra con tus seres queridos, supongo.


	18. Torpe

—¿Y qué… es esto? —preguntó Hyoga, observando el papel que Daidalos les había entregado a Shun y a él.

—Son los diseños del menú para el café temático. —explicó con simpleza, Shun observaba su copia del menú casi nostálgico, lo cual le hizo pensar a Hyoga que eso era algo bastante común y sentirse algo torpe al aún hacer preguntas de _gaijin_—. Obviamente quien tiene que aprobar es la productora, pero mandaron las copias antes de que comenzaran a hacer publicidad. —se encogió de hombros, y mientras Hyoga observaba el menú, se dijo que a lo que tenía temática de Magnus le faltaba un sundae (porque darle un helado a quien tenía motif de hielo sería una alusión muy buena a sus poderes en la serie y a su carácter en general, en su opinión, pero decidieron en vez darle un ramen porque en un episodio dijo que le gustaba el ramen, y _qué clase de lógica era esa_).

—Usualmente el café sólo cambia la temática cuando el anime tuvo ya mucho éxito, —le confesó Shun mientras Daidalos atendía una llamada— así que el hecho de que estén planeando ya cambiar la temática significa que tienen muchas esperanzas en él.

Hyoga debía admitir que, incluso antes de que ellos comenzaran a trabajar en el anime, la animación lucía genial y la trama tenía unas bases bastante sólidas, pero Shun le había dicho que su trabajo como seiyuus realmente le daban _alma_ a los personajes (pero sin presión, ¿eh?), así que esperaba por todo el trabajo que pusieron todos en ese proyecto que realmente pegara.

—¿Y dónde se encontrará este café? —será mejor informarse, se dijo, por si Daidalos se ponía de acuerdo con los productores para que hicieran alguna clase de evento en el lugar. Y poder saber algo más que el hecho de que probablemente se encontraba por Harajuku (había visto varios cuando se bajaba de la estación para ir a casa) y que no tenía ice motif para Magnus.

—En Akihabara, por supuesto. —tras asegurarse de que Daidalos siguiera en su llamada telefónica, se acercó más a Hyoga y le susurró—: si quieres, después de esto puedo mostrarte el local. Es bastante acogedor, y creo que accederían a incluir un kakigoori para Magnus si se los propusieras. —la mirada juguetona de Shun no hizo más que convencer a Hyoga de que podía leer la mente.

—Vale…

* * *

—Es lindo, —admitió Hyoga una vez que habían encontrado una mesa vacía al fondo del local. Tenía bastantes pósters del anime de temática, los nombres de los platillos eran creativos e incluso los meseros tenían uniformes alusivos—. Realmente le veo lo “temático”.

Shun rio detrás del menú. —Es algo caro, y usualmente no tengo mucha oportunidad de venir, pero esto es algo que siempre disfruto.

—¿A qué otros cafés temáticos has ido?

—Hmmm, una vez cuando hicieron uno de _Bullseye!_, los meseros iban con arco y flechas de juguete, y así era como entregaban la orden a los cocineros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre cafés temáticos y otras cosas: esto está inspirado en la [colaboración](https://www.dangonews.com/popup-cafe/2019/4/17/yu-yu-hakusho-caf-april-27-june-2-2019) que hizo Charaum con Yu Yu Hakusho <s>y mi tristeza de no poder ir este año</s>, así como el café temático de AKB48. A decir verdad, no estoy segura de que haya cafeterías que cambian la temática de anime cada tanto, porque sería muy difícil estar elaborando menús a cada rato, pero así funcionará en este fic(?). Por otro lado, como ya se me están acabando los drabbles, creo que la trama de AiKaji, así como los demás grupos y personas que aparecen en este fic irán en fics separados, por si alguien se interesa en ellos (mientras escribí esto realmente comencé a emocionarme por personajes secundarios y sus historias de fondo <s>algo que sí escribiré en definitivo es un Ikki/Mime porque mi hermana se hizo con la idea de conseguirles subforo y debo apoyarla</s>).
> 
> Lo que decía sobre la relevancia de los seiyuus, es basado en el ensayo que mencioné en las primeras notas. Al inicio, hacer actuaciones de voz para caricaturas era muy estigmatizado en comparación al doblaje de películas (bastante parecido a como pasaba acá con las caricaturas, que eran consideradas más infantiles que películas live-action <s>aunque los live-actions estuvieran más culeros que la chucha</s>) hasta que se vio que a veces, lo que le daba “espíritu” a los personajes era la actuación de voz (de hecho, vemos que una de las razones que KotZ tuvo mala recepción fue la voz de Seiya, so there’s that), así que los seiyuus comenzaron a ser más cotizados y así. Según ese ensayo, lo mejor pagado (y donde las críticas son más brutales y los fans más picky) para actores de voz es en videojuegos, y de hecho menciona que ahí es donde los seiyuus sufren más acoso por parte de los fans por no actuar como lo esperaban. Espero que esto aclare algunas cosas, y gracias por seguir leyendo. :heart2:


	19. Digno

—¿Y todos los cafés son así? —si así era, podía comprender por qué eran tan famosos.  
  
—No realmente, —Shun bajó su menú y se puso a pensar— la mayoría son _maid cafés_, aunque también he visto muchos de gatos.  
  
—Bienvenidos, ¿ya decidieron qué van a ordenar? —una chica con el uniforme del lugar se aproximó a su mesa, y Shun asintió después de darle una ojeada al menú. Hyoga no estaba seguro de entenderlo por completo, aún con las imágenes.  
  
—Mii, qué suerte que estuvieras de turno. —la chica le dedicó una mirada confundida al idol mientras sostenía una libreta para anotar órdenes—. ¿Crees que ahorita que termines tu turno podrías hablar con Katja por nosotros? Hyoga quisiera darle algunas recomendaciones al menú temático que tendrán por _AiKaji_. Y quisiera probar el katsudon y la bebida que viene con el llaverito de Long. —la mirada de Mii pasó a una sorprendida de inmediato.  
  
—Ah, ya veo. —la chica anotó la orden rápido, para luego observar al otro chico—. ¿Y para Lébedev…?  
  
A Hyoga le sorprendió que la chica supiera su nombre, pero suponía que, si era algo cercana a Shun como parecía serlo, entonces probablemente indujo quién era por el tipo de modificaciones que quería sugerir.  
  
—Creo que escogeré ramen… —había visto también el menú de helados, pero dudaba poder aguantar tanto azúcar en ese momento— el de miso.  
  
Mii asintió, anotando también su orden. —¿Será con la bebida? —era una _soft drink_, algo que probablemente sería muy dulce y realmente quería guardar eso para el postre.  
  
—Err creo que mejor sin bebida. —Mii asintió, y después de hacer la reverencia que le exigía su trabajo, caminó en dirección a la cocina para llevar sus órdenes.  
  
Hyoga trató de pensar en algo de lo que pudieran hablar cuando notó a unas chicas que se aproximaban a su mesa, aunque murmuraban entre sí algo que, Hyoga estaba seguro, eran dudas si debían ir.  
  
Shun también las había notado, pues después de un par de segundos las saludó agitando su mano. Esto pareció ser toda la confirmación que necesitaban.  
  
—Disculpe, Ito-sensei…  
  
—Saben que pueden llamarme Shun. —las chicas asintieron.  
  
—¿Va a ir a la convención del mes que viene…? —Daidalos no les había dicho nada sobre ir a convenciones, así que suponía que la respuesta era no.  
  
—No tenemos planeado nada, pero quizás hagamos un evento en la de diciembre. —Shun le había hablado de los eventos de Seiyuu, y de lo que podría esperarse de uno.  
  
—¿También vendrá Lébedev…? —preguntó la otra chica.  
  
—Si lo hacen para _AiKaji_, estaré ahí. —aseguró Hyoga, sorprendiendo un poco a Shun.  
  
—Entonces seguramente iremos. —ante las palabras de la chica, Shun regresó a la conversación.  
  
—Agradezco su apoyo continuo. —y a Hyoga le parecía rara la forma en la que actuaba, como si él no fuera digno de hablar con ellas.  
  
Pensaría que es una mera actuación, de no ser porque después de trabajar juntos, descubrió lo genuino que era Shun.


	20. Cruz

Cuando las chicas se habían retirado a su propia mesa, Shun seguía observando en la dirección en la que se habían ido.  
  
—¿Por qué eres así de amable? —su pregunta sorprendió a Shun, quien de inmediato regresó su vista con Hyoga.  
  
—Bueno, —comenzó después de un par de segundos— realmente estoy agradecido por todo el apoyo que me mostraron. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó. —se encogió en su asiento y miraba a un lado, claramente no quería seguir hablando de ello, así que Hyoga decidió enfocarse en los fans.  
  
—¿Pero no es peligroso ser tan cercano con los fans? —al fin y al cabo, había escuchado historias de fans asesinado a sus ídolos, y Hyoga apreciaba su vida.  
  
Al parecer esa había sido la pregunta equivocada.  
  
—Sí. —Shun se encogió más, su rostro (y toda su postura, en realidad) tenso.  
  
Hyoga no sabía qué decir, por lo cual le agradeció a Mii cuando regresó con sus órdenes.  
  
—El katsudon con bebida y llavero para Shun y el ramen para Lébedev, ¿se les ofrece algo más? —Shun adoptó de nuevo una postura normal mientras acercaba el plato más hacia sí mismo.  
  
—No, muchas gracias Mii. Por el momento es todo. —la chica se retiró y comenzaron a comer.  
  
—¿Cómo gestiona la agencia la música? —preguntó Hyoga varios minutos después. Si quería comenzar a trabajar en música, pensó que sería mejor escucharlo de alguien que sabía a intentar comprender términos ambiguos en el contrato.  
  
Shun terminó de masticar el bocado y tragó antes de contestar. —Bueno, obviamente la agencia se queda con los masters cuando sacas una canción o lo que sea, porque es mucha lata tenerlos tú mismo. Pero hay una cláusula para recuperarlos si quieres.  
  
—¿Masters? —el término le sonaba, pero no lo reconocía.  
  
—Sí, ya sabes. Licencias. Mientras más trabajes aquí, te das cuenta de que realmente es un buen contrato. —a la mente de Hyoga llegó las palabras de Shun sobre ser suertudo de haber conseguido uno.  
  
—Entiendo.

* * *

—Pensé que la oferta de llevarme a casa era única en existencia. —le dijo Shun cuando Hyoga le estaba extendiendo el casco para subirse a la moto.  
  
—Sí, bueno, sabes que es más redituable tener más ofertas por si acaso. —a pesar de sus protestas, Shun ya se estaba abrochando el casco y preparándose mentalmente para el cómo conducía Hyoga.  
  
—No sabía que fueras cristiano. —le dijo repentinamente.  
  
—No lo soy, —respondió confundido—. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
—Por la cruz que usas, —Shun apuntó al relieve en su camisa— casi no se nota por tu chaqueta, pero esa es una cruz cristiana.  
  
—Puede que lo sea, —Hyoga se encogió de hombros, sus manos posicionadas en el manubrio— mi madre me la regaló diciendo que era la cruz del sur, el cisne.  
  
—¿La constelación?  
  
—Dijo que me protegería, lo cual no tiene sentido porque nací en enero y cuando se ve mejor es en septiembre. —rio un poco, mientras Shun pensaba en su cumpleaños.


	21. Fondo

Shun entró a su oficina tarareando una melodía al día siguiente.  
  
—Wow, debes de estar de buen humor, —comentó Juné mientras entraba con algunos reportes— ¿qué te trae así? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. No era anormal ver a Shun cantando, y menos considerando que parte de su trabajo como idol era cantar, pero usualmente sólo lo hacía en sesiones de grabación o en conciertos.  
  
—Nada realmente, —comentó Shun mientras analizaba los datos que le entregó su amiga— supongo que fueron los resultados de mi último examen. —en el fondo, Shun se sintió un poco mal por mentirle a su amiga. No es que sus calificaciones fueran malas, o que no se sintiera feliz por ellas, sino que… la razón de su felicidad era otra. Una que no quería discutir por el momento—. Por cierto, ¿ha mencionado algo Daidalos sobre hacer un evento en la convención?  
  
Juné abrió la aplicación de calendario en su tableta, para luego negar con la cabeza. —No tiene planeado ninguno, ¿quieres que le comente algo al respecto? —Shun continuó leyendo los documentos.  
  
—No, yo luego hablaré con él. —una vez que terminó, alzó su vista, aún con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?  
  
Juné pareció dudar por un par de segundos sobre si contestar o no, antes de decidirse por sí hacerlo. —Quien quiera que sea, realmente estoy feliz por ti. No te había visto tan contento desde lo que pasó con Ikki. —a pesar del pequeño ápice de tristeza en sus ojos, la sonrisa de Shun no vaciló—. Y quisiera que me presentaras formalmente a tu amante, ¿eh?  
  
Antes de que Shun pudiera negarlo, Juné salió, encontrándose con Hyoga en la entrada. Y tras observar a los dos un par de segundos, le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y se fue a continuar con sus labores.  
  
—¿Debería prepararme para rumores? —preguntó Hyoga divertido una vez que cerró la puerta. Shun rodó los ojos y se relajó en su _puff_.  
  
—Sólo que los rumores probablemente serían verdad. —Hyoga arrastró otro _puff_ para estar a su lado y revisó el horario que tendrían para el día. Luego, recordando algo se giró para con Shun.  
  
—Ya sé que apenas es lunes, pero ¿tienes planes para después del trabajo? —Shun frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Por qué pregun…? Oh. —observó la fecha en su celular, y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado su propio cumpleaños—. Er, no realmente. Juné probablemente está planeando traerme pastel y algunas tarjetas, pero dudo que lleguen a hacer una verdadera celebración puesto que es… bueno, lunes. —se encogió de hombros, regresando la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Hyoga.  
  
—En ese caso, ¿qué dices si vamos a mi departamento a celebrar? Tengo una botella de vodka cítrico que es medio decente. —Shun le dedicó una mirada divertida.  
  
—¿Sólo decente? Yo pensé que tendrías algo premium. —los ojos de Hyoga se desviaron a sus labios.  
  
—Está bien, algo premium.


	22. Hazaña: Du fick mig jättelätt, du fick mig jättelätt (du fick mig jättelätt)

Cuando Shun entró al departamento de Hyoga, notó el olor a algún tipo de sopa.  
  
—¿Cocinas? —le preguntó, colgando su chaqueta en el perchero y dejando sus zapatos en el genkan. Hyoga ya estaba caminando dentro del departamento, siendo más relajado y dejando sus cosas en una silla.  
  
—Sí, aunque no mucho. —se encogió de hombros y pasó una mano por su cabello— Realmente sólo sé preparar borscht porque un amigo me enseñó, no es la gran hazaña. —se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la mesa— ¿quieres comer un poco o prefieres postre? Creo que tengo pastel en el frigorífico.  
  
Shun se sentó en una de las sillas, y le sonrió a Hyoga. —Creo que prefiero el vodka “medio decente” que mencionaste. —Hyoga asintió y después de buscar en unas repisas volvió con una botella y unos vasos.  
  
—Es uno finlandés sabor salmiakki, algo salado pero bueno. —puso los vasos en la mesa y les sirvió un par de shots a cada uno, luego le puso la tapa a la botella y alzó su vasito—. ¿Kanpai a tu cumpleaños y al fruto del amor? —Shun le imitó y tomó su vaso.  
  
—¡Kanpai!  
  
Al cabo de unos shots, las mejillas de Shun ya se encontraban rojas por el alcohol, mientras que Hyoga lucía completamente normal. Una parte de sí se reprochó por no lograr su objetivo de poder aguantar el alcohol para poder tomar una copa con su hermano, mientras que otra no podía dejar de observar a Hyoga mientras le servía otro shot.  
  
—Creo que con eso está bien. —le dijo para luego ir a guardar la botella, por alguna razón eso a Shun le pareció muy divertido y comenzó a reírse un poco. La cabeza la sentía algo ligera y por lo menos se encontraba sentado.  
  
—Creo que sí. —no protestó en lo absoluto cuando los labios de Hyoga (ahora con sabor a regaliz) se pegaron a los suyos.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu hermano? —Shun se distrajo de observar al cabello de Hyoga regado en la almohada. Siempre había escuchado que lo describían como “hebras doradas”, pero apenas ahí con la luz tenue podía apreciar el halo que le hacía.  
  
Shun suspiró, ahora la cabeza más clara que hacía un par de momentos. Sin embargo, la mezcla de alcohol y endorfinas aún en su sistema hizo que se le soltara la boca más de lo normal.  
  
—Fue secuestrado. —confesó, e inmediatamente sintió frío—. En un concierto, hace seis años. —sonrió al sentir el brazo de Hyoga alrededor de sus hombros—. Ya habíamos terminado, y un fan que fue tras bambalinas intentó secuestrarme, pero Niisan, como siempre, estuvo ahí para cuidar de mí. —rio un poco por la ironía—. El año pasado la policía confirmó restos cremados suyos en grecia, y cerraron el caso pero… yo, yo no creo que esté muerto, ¿sabes? —miró a los ojos de Hyoga, rogando que le creyera.  
  
—Sé cómo te sientes. —su corazón se hinchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del anime en el que están trabajando, Ai no Kajitsu, fue inspirado en una mezcla de los nombres de mahoshojos y la canción Bara no kajitsu (fruto de la rosa, algo así) de AKB48. Escúchenla. <s>sí, están saliendo desde el capítulo anterior y en este tuvieron sexo, pero no sé escribirlo, perdón si se siente acelerado, pero no me quedan muchos drabbles y sí mucha historia de fondo y drama damn</s>


	23. Mechón

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Hyoga alzó una ceja mientras acercó su mano al rostro de Shun para poner un mechón que le estorbaba detrás de su oreja.  
  
—¿Qué de mí? —Shun sonrió, travieso, y se acurrucó más al lado de Hyoga.  
  
—Sí: ¿qué hay de ti? He escuchado algunas cosas de tu madre, pero nunca de ti. —antes de que pudiera comenzar a decir algo, Shun puso sus manos sobre la clavícula de Hyoga, rodeando con sus dedos a la cruz que no era cristiana—. Hasta donde sé, nací huérfano y sólo tuve a mi hermano, así que ¿qué se siente haber tenido una madre? —esperaba no ser demasiado insensible, y más recordando el cómo reaccionaba Hyoga ante las menciones de Natassia.  
  
Sintió, más que escuchar, la risa de Hyoga vibrar en su pecho.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que te cuente de ella? —ante la disposición tan genuina de Hyoga, Shun se quedó sin palabras. Pero después de tragar grueso se armó de valor.  
  
—¿Qué… fue lo que le pasó? —obviamente debió pasar algo para que no estuviera ahí, ahora. Hyoga suspiró, y Shun se sintió mal por revivir algo que probablemente era un mal recuerdo.  
  
—Mi madre era una bailarina bastante reconocida, —Shun ya había asumido eso por las reacciones de la gente al escuchar quién era— e incluso el tenerme no la detuvo de seguir bailando. —su mano se posó en la cabeza de Shun y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Shun no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos ante la caricia—. Mi madre nunca estuvo casada.  
  
—¿No? —Hyoga negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No, pero sí sabía quién era mi padre. —los ojos de Shun ahora estaban abiertos y fijos en Hyoga, quien no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la imagen de los enormes ojos azules del castaño—. Decía que era un hombre sabio que vivía para la justicia, así que cuando cumplí siete me llevó en barco para ir a visitarlo.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó después? —la mirada de Hyoga se volvió distante.  
  
—Hubo un accidente. —los ojos de Shun se abrieron más, y casi podía sentir el helado de las aguas siberianas—. De la nada el barco comenzó a hundirse, y todos nos fuimos a los barcos salvavidas. Todos sobrevivieron excepto ella.  
  
—¿Qué le pasó? —Shun pensaba que seguramente había muerto de hipotermia, porque Hyoga dijo que todos…  
  
—Ella se quedó en el barco, y se despedía de mí con la mano mientras los barcos salvavidas se alejaban. Sé que ella pudo haberse salvado, pero… es como si no hubiera querido. —Shun no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que esperó a que Hyoga continuara su relato—. Tiempo después logré ir a Japón a ver a mi padre.  
  
—¿Qué te dijo?  
  
—Negó ser mi padre. Me trató como a un huérfano de la calle.  
  
—Lo siento. —se volvió a acurrucar contra su pecho, como queriendo consolarlo.  
  
—No lo sientas. —Hyoga rio—. Imagina lo horrible que sería llamarse “Hyoga Mitsumasaovich Lébedev”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde que vi _Heathers_ en marzo, comencé a spammear mis estados de WA sobre cómo los diálogos (e historia de fondo) de Jason Dean eran muy parecidos a los de Hyoga hasta que al fin hice una [compilación](https://princesandromeda.tumblr.com/post/186300207140/meh-im-still-getting-used-to-the-editor-it-has) de pruebas. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ No me gusta del todo el cómo está este drabble pero;;;;;;;es tarde. Gracias por seguir leyendo.;;;;;;;;; Oh, y lo de "Mitsumasaovich" es una regla de nombres rusos donde tienes el nombre de tu padre más el "o/evich". Se les llama patroníficos, si mal no recuerdo.


	24. Ogro: Du kan krossa mig, bara säg förlåt och

Cuando Shun despertó, al día siguiente, se alarmó un par de segundos porque no estaba en su cama. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hyoga detrás del suyo y recordó lo que pasó, logró tranquilizarse y bostezar. La cabeza le dolía un poco, seguramente resultado del alcohol y haber rechazado el estofado.  
  
Al ver que aún era temprano, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de hacer algo de desayunar para agradecerle. Aún si fuera sólo algo de arroz con verduras. A pesar de estar viviendo solo, sus habilidades culinarias no habían mejorado ni un poco. Una parte suya se reprochó el querer ser padre adoptivo teniendo una carencia tan grande.  
  
Justo cuando iba a comenzar a lavar el arroz, su celular apagó el modo buenas noches y comenzaron a sonar las notificaciones de _Twitter. _Con un suspiro, caminó hasta el enchufe donde lo había dejado cargando y, después de revisar algunos comentarios y posts donde lo etiquetaron, se fue a revisar su feed.  
  
Cuando llegó a un post en específico, dejó de navegar. La sonrisa en su rostro fue reemplazado por una expresión seria.  
  
En silencio, intentando no despertar a Hyoga, recogió sus cosas, se vistió y se fue en dirección a la agencia.

* * *

Cuando Ikki se enojaba, los niños del orfanato solían compararlo con un ogro, no solo por las malas caras que ponía sino por la forma tan violenta en la que se defendía. Los niños, felices de haberlo hecho enojar, solían jugar a “Momotaro”, donde el que tuviera la bandana con el durazno, tendría la labor de librar a la Ane y la Obaa que trabajaban en el orfanato del feo oni. Siempre que jugaban, le decían que no comprendían cómo alguien como él podía ser hermano de alguien como Shun.  
  
Juné, que conoció a ambos hermanos por un par de años mientras ellos comenzaban en el mundo de los idols, podía ver la similitud en la forma en que sus mandíbulas se tensaban, en cómo cruzaban los brazos y fruncían los labios.  
  
—¿Sucedió algo? —cuando se había ido de la agencia el día anterior, algo empalagado del pastelito de matcha que le regaló, lucía bastante feliz y, lo que le sorprendía, en excelentes términos con Lébedev en comparación a cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos.  
  
Shun suspiró y su postura se relajó un poco, pero la mirada distante en sus ojos seguía ahí. —Nada, sólo pensaba en algo. —se enderezó en su _puff_ (lo mejor que podía) y tras suspirar de nuevo, le prestó atención a Juné—. ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
Juné quería seguir presionando el tema, pero sabía que sería más probable que Shun se cerrara más a que le dijera lo que en verdad le molestaba. Así que decidió dejarlo como estaba por el momento. Más tarde lo volvería a intentar.  
  
—Daidalos dijo que te quería hablar acerca del estreno mañana de AiKaji, y sobre otra propuesta de trabajo. —Shun se levantó de su asiento y se estiró.  
  
—Entendido. En seguida voy.


	25. Razón

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Daidalos, Shun alzó su mano para tocar la puerta un par de veces.  
  
—Adelante. —Shun obedeció y, cuando Daidalos le indicó que podía, se sentó en la silla—. La agencia de Megami acaba de agendar una sesión fotográfica en dos horas para hacer pósters promocionales de _AiKaji_, —Shun resistió hacer muecas. El estreno era al día siguiente, ¿por qué hacer los pósters ahorita?— sí, yo también pienso eso. Sin embargo, esa no es la razón por la que te llamé aquí.  
  
Shun asintió, y después de tragar grueso, comenzó a hablar. —Juné me dijo que tenía otro proyecto en mente. —Shun realmente esperaba que no fuera otro tour. Eran muy cansados y no estaba seguro de poder hacer otro terminando con _AiKaji_.  
  
—Sí. —abrió un cajón y sacó unos documentos—. Sé que después de lo ocurrido con tu hermano y que _Mirai no Yuusha _se separara, has estado firmemente en contra de estar en otra boyband. —Shun se tensó de inmediato—. Y sé que realmente te ha ido bastante bien como solista —en su mente agregó el “pero”—, pero tras hablar con algunas personas en el equipo de marketing, llegamos al acuerdo de que sería bueno volver a integrarte a una.  
  
Shun tomó el documento y leyó la idea del proyecto. Así como las integrantes de Megami tenían apodos acorde a diosas de la mitología griega, la idea del proyecto era que los tres integrantes del grupo tuvieran como apodo los nombres de los tres dioses que en la mitología griega se repartieron la tierra. Y muy al estilo _Inter37_, los integrantes eran _gaijin idols_.  
  
Excepto por él.  
  
Reconocía a Aiolia por ser el hermano de Aioros, otro antiguo miembro de _Golden12_, y reconocía a Julián Solo por ser un hijo de un magnate, una sensación de internet y por habérsele propuesto a Saori (aunque fue rechazado por varias razones). Ambos eran griegos, así que la temática de dioses mitológicos les iría bien. ¿Pero él?  
  
Alzó la vista y pudo observar (como cada que iba allí) los pósters y discos dorados de cuando Daidalos era Albiore. A pesar de que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de esto, se dijo que Albiore, como su mentor y idol retirado, tenía mucha más experiencia y seguramente sabía qué funcionaría ahora para él.  
  
—Está bien. ¿Cuándo comienzan los ensayos? —Daidalos sonrió y sacó otro documento.  
  
—La siguiente semana. Eso sería todo. —Shun asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento, para luego salir de la oficina.  
  
Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina. Como aún tenía tiempo antes de la sesión de fotos, podía adelantar algunos trabajos escolares o quizás seguir trabajando en su EP. Pensando esto casi no notó el cómo Hyoga se acercaba a él. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, se tensó y caminó más rápido en dirección a su oficina.  
  
—Shun, ¿sucedió algo? —Shun apretó más su mandíbula.  
  
—Tenemos una sesión fotográfica. —Hyoga no presionó.


	26. Neutro: skriv en sång om mig, skriv en sång om mig, skriv en sång om mig

Contrario a lo que le decían los japoneses más rudos, Hyoga no era un idiota, así que podía ver con facilidad que, a pesar de que Shun intentara hacer como que no (aún si fuera sólo por el bien de Saori quien estaba emocionada por el photoshoot), había algo que le estaba molestando. Algo relacionado a lo que pasó entre el día anterior y ese. Sin embargo, sin importar lo mucho que intentara pensar qué parte de su comportamiento le había molestado, no podía decidir qué fue.  
  
—Shun, —ya se encontraban en la estación, esperando a que el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a la agencia llegara— ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —la mano de Shun que se encontraba agarrando su maleta se tensó.  
  
—¿En serio no lo sabes? —era raro, verlo molesto. Hyoga negó con la cabeza, Shun chasqueó la lengua y cambió su expresión a una más neutra—. Quizás Aizawa Erii-chan lo sepa. —y era como estar de nuevo sumergido en los fríos mares de Siberia, por la forma en la que sus entrañas de repente se encontraban congeladas.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que…?  
  
—¿Qué Erii estuvo yendo a tu departamento durante la semana pasada? Creí haberte dicho que te cuidaras de los paparazzi. —desbloqueó su teléfono y le mostró el post donde venían las fotos.  
  
—No es lo que parece… —Shun volvió a guardar su teléfono de un tirón.  
  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es? —actitud pasiva o no, no se quedaría sin hacer nada mientras le ponían el cuerno de nuevo.  
  
—Tenía un amigo llamado Isaak…  
  
—¿Y acaso es su esposa? Porque hasta donde sé, Erii no…  
  
—Que desapareció cuando era pequeño, y lo creí muerto por muchos años. —la respuesta de Hyoga efectivamente calló a Shun, y mientras que una parte se sentía horrible por hacerle explicar más cosas dolorosas, colisionaba mucho con la otra que se sentía traicionada. Viendo que Shun estaba más dispuesto a escuchar su historia, suspiró y continuó—. Erii me contactó, me dijo que tras una experiencia traumática que le hizo renunciar a Megami, se volvió investigadora privada y ofreció sus servicios.  
  
Shun recordaba lo criticada que era Erii mientras fue miembro de Megami, los escándalos que le surgían cada tanto, y cuando por fin renunció a todo el estrés de ser idol. Recordaba los rumores de que Shoko la iba a reemplazar, hasta que fue Kyoko la nueva “Eris” de Megami. No se supo mucho de su vida post-idol.  
  
—¿Ahora me crees? —a lo lejos se podía escuchar que el tren llegaría pronto, así que Shun se acercó un poco a la línea amarilla y se puso enfrente de Hyoga. Con una mirada determinada, le dijo:  
  
—Escríbeme una canción. —pero entre la confusión de lo aleatoria (y repentina) que fue su petición y la llegada del tren, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de responderle mientras entraba detrás de Shun, algo anonadado.  
  
Pero Shun no parecía esperar una respuesta inmediata, por el cómo se recostó sobre su hombro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que hablo más sobre la parte de idols japoneses que inspiró este fic, pero para este drabble son bastante importantes las referencias a la canción de Veronica Maggio. Tanto para el título del fic, como para la actitud de Shun.


	27. Sensible

Con un jadeo cansado, Shun se dejó caer en el piso.  
  
Había olvidado lo extenuante que era tener prácticas constantes, tener que memorizar coreografías, nuevas letras, coordinarse con los de vestuario, maquillaje y demás. Sin embargo…  
  
Aiolia y Julián eran buenos tipos. Julián parecía aún tener el ego herido después de haber sido rechazado por Saori, pero tenía el suficiente talento, carisma y disciplina como para que le fuera bien en los ensayos. Aiolia, por otro lado, ya conocía algunas cosas del showbiz gracias a su hermano mayor, y, así como Solo, tenía una gran cantidad de talento por explotar.  
  
Aún si no sentía del todo el ambiente que Daidalos buscaba que tuvieran (el ser parte de un grupo seguía siendo un tema sensible para él), se esforzaría por ellos, y por los fans que lo apoyaron tanto. Con ese pensamiento en mente, sacó su celular y sacó una foto, riendo para sí ante las caras in fraganti que pusieron sus compañeros cuando escucharon el flash de la cámara.  
  
Abrió la aplicación de Twitter en su celular y subió la foto con una corta descripción:  
  
_[Trabajando duro en el estudio hoy. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto que estamos preparando, y que lo apoyen cuando salga. ¿Acaso hoy es día de mar, rayos, o vida? pic.twitter.com/zlms62Pmj]_

* * *

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Shun suspiró mientras sus articulaciones tronaban y sus músculos se relajaban.  
  
—Nope. —se hundió en su _puff_ mientras volvía a ver los dibujos que Alone le había dejado hace minutos—. Mira esto. —le extendió uno de los dibujos a Hyoga, quien lo tomó y parpadeó un par de veces, reconociendo a los personajes en el dibujo.  
  
—¿Hizo dibujos de nuestros personajes? —Shun asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Los hizo Alone, del departamento de diseño. —realmente eran buenos dibujos, era por su talento que Daidalos pidió que lo integrarán de inmediato y le consiguieran herramientas con las que pudiera trabajar, aunque por más que le gustara dibujar, también admiraba bastante a Shun y a todo lo que logró a lo largo de su carrera. Era por esto que Shun accedía a ayudarle en ocasiones, veía, de cierta forma, una versión más joven de sí en el chico.  
  
—Es lindo. —admitió. Se sentó frente a él en el suelo, haciendo que Shun rodara los ojos.  
  
—¿Ya estás preparado para el evento de pasado-mañana? —era increíble lo rápido que habían pasado las semanas. La primera temporada apenas llevaba tres cuartos transmitida, y ya había planes para hacer una segunda. Shun esperaba que no demasiado pronto, porque de por sí sentía que no tenía espacio para respirar.  
  
—Sí. Sólo tengo que leer el libreto que me den y responder preguntas de fans, ¿no? —Shun alzó una mano para revolverle el cabello y rio un poco.  
  
—Pues… sí, pero nunca está mal mostrar un poco de afecto a todos los involucrados en el proyecto, ¿no?  
  
—¿Entonces debería llevarme un cristal mágico de hielo?  
  
—Pues… sí. —ante la mirada exasperada de Hyoga, Shun rio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El link de Twitter no es real (o tal vez sí). En cualquier caso no es relevante para la historia.


	28. Torcer: Du sover sen, i din grav

Si había algo que Shun disfrutaba de ser idol, era la emoción en las voces de las personas mientras los recibían.  
  
Estaba en el escenario con Hyoga y Saori, quienes llevaban ropa alusiva a sus personajes. Él, por su parte, decidió pedirle a su estilista que le tiñera algunos mechones de verde. En un inicio quería pintarse todo el cabello de verde, pero Daidalos tenía la idea de que se lo pintaran de negro para su proyecto de dioses griegos, así que supuso que era mejor para la estilista (y para su cabello) el sólo pintar un poco para ese evento.  
  
Con una brillante sonrisa, le dio la bienvenida a todos los que estaban atendiendo el evento.

* * *

—Es casi igual de cansado que un concierto, —le comentó a Hyoga, algo azorado cuando terminó todo. Su panel había sido de una hora, y si bien habían tenido un receso de diez minutos, había sido bastante cansado. Hyoga, asintiendo, le entregó una botella de mogu mogu que había en la hielera—. Gracias. —notó, algo divertido, que Hyoga por su parte tomó una botella de yogurt.  
  
—¿Y qué te pareció el evento? —Saori ya se había retirado porque ella no iba a estar en el _meet & greet_, así que ellos tendrían todavía otra media hora para recuperarse antes de tener que ir a sus puestos.  
  
—Algo conglomerado. —Shun rio, porque si eso le parecía conglomerado, todavía le faltaba ver las filas de autógrafos que les quedaba.

* * *

Cuando un chico con cabello azul y una estrella en la mejilla llegó al frente de la fila, a Shun le dio un sentimiento de deja vu. Un sentimiento que realmente no debía ignorar porque sus instintos le decían que saliera corriendo que huyera que llamara a los de seguridad y salvara su vida.  
  
En vez, le sonrió y pidió nombre para el autógrafo.  
  
—Spica. —Shun asintió, y una vez que estaba el autógrafo, se puso de pie para la foto.  
  
Y fue como estar de nuevo en aquel concierto, hacía tantos años. Con su hermano, la camioneta blanca y el tipo con máscara de oni.  
  
Antes de que Shun o los de seguridad pudieran reaccionar, el chico sacó un cuchillo transparente de sus bolsillos y se abalanzó contra Shun, intentando apuñalarlo.  
  
Desafortunadamente, quien reaccionó fue Hyoga, al ponerse en frente de Shun cuando el cuchillo hizo contacto, y lo sintió torcerse en sus entrañas.  
  
El poco entrenamiento que Shun había tenido en defensa personal sólo sirvió para alejar a Spica de Hyoga y dejar que Ban y Geki lo aprehendieran después.  
  
—¡Alguien llame una ambulancia! —lo poco que había estudiado de medicina (por pura curiosidad mientras hacía tarea) le decía que no removiera el cuchillo ni hiciera nada hasta que pudieran estabilizar su condición. Lo único en lo que pudo mantener la cabeza fría, porque las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. ¡Y qué si parecía un llorón!  
  
—Vas a estar bien… —le decía una y otra vez, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos sangrientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cabello de Shun fue inspirado en Hijiri Shinotani, quien hizo a Shun en el musical de Eris. :D En sí el musical está bueno, tiene un muy buen casting, las canciones están buenas, y los personajes se sienten IC <s>aunque no sé cuándo sucede el musical pero bueno</s>, y la canción de Shun estuvo hermosa, sólo que… no me gustó demasiado la voz de Shinotani. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ <s>mi opinión no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que lo acusaron de violación en 2012</s>. Y sobre el cuchillo, hay un canal en YT de un japonés que los hace de cualquier cosa. owo Una vez vi uno que hizo a partir de gelatinas, así que se inspiró en eso(?).


	29. Apretar

Shun se relajó cuando sintió una mano apretar su hombro. Intentó dedicarle una sonrisa a Juné para asegurarle de que estaba bien, pero lucía algo débil.  
  
—Va a estar bien. —Shun asintió. Eso era lo que le había dicho a Hyoga mientras se desangraba. Sin embargo, aún ahora lo creía.  
  
Escuchó pasos resonar en el pasillo, y alzó la vista para observar a Daidalos caminar (casi correr) hacia donde estaba. Una vez con él, se arrodilló y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.  
  
—¿Te encuentras bien? —probablemente preguntaba por las manchas de sangre en su ropa. Todavía en estado de shock, Shun asintió lentamente. Una vez que vio que su protegido decía la verdad, lo envolvió en un abrazo que los sorprendió a todos. Daidalos no era un hombre gentil o uno cariñoso, así que para que hiciera eso de verdad debió de estar preocupado.  
  
—No puedo seguir haciendo esto. —le dijo en cuanto se separó y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Daidalos frunció el ceño y también Juné lucía confundida.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Shun suspiró, tratando de pensar en cómo explicarle.  
  
—El chico que nos atacó fue Spica, cuando lo vi no lo reconocí, pero ahora que lo pienso… —notó por la mirada de Daidalos que él sí— él fue a quien rechazaron en la etapa final cuando quedé de improvisto, cuando audicioné para Andrómeda, ¿no? —tragando grueso, Daidalos asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Sí, fue él.  
  
Las manos de Shun ahora temblaban de la impotencia. —No puedo dejar que esto siga pasando. Primero se llevan a Ikki, y ahora casi matan a Hyoga. —estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero la mano ahora en su hombro evitaba que lo hiciera.  
  
—Está bien, lo entiendo. Mañana podemos comenzar a arreglar algo. —y fue como una presión que se fue de su pecho.  
  
—¿Quién vino por Lébedev? Acaban de estabilizarlo. —Shun se puso de pie de inmediato.  
  
—¿Puedo entrar a visitarlo? —la enfermera asintió y comenzó a guiarlo a la habitación.  
  
—Aunque sigue bajo sedantes, así que probablemente se duerma pronto.  
  
—No importa.

* * *

—¿Se va a ir de aquí? —Shun terminó de ponerle cinta a su caja para mirar atrás. Intentó sonreírle a Alone, quien lucía un poco fuera de lugar con su cabello en una coleta y manchas de carboncillo en los dedos.  
  
—Algo así. —aunque las estadísticas de popularidad dijeran lo contrario, el _showbiz_ ya no era lo suyo. Aún si ya no podría hacer sus visitas mensuales a orfanatos, estaba bien.  
  
—Pero… pero… ¿qué va a hacer ahora? —eran las mismas preguntas que se había hecho a sí mismo, así que tras contemplarlo un poco, se quitó el collar que le regaló su hermano y se lo entregó a Alone.  
  
—Puedo trabajar _freelance_ mientras termino de estudiar. —Alone se le quedó viendo al collar como si fuera algo alien—. Le recomendé a Daidalos que tú fueras “Hades” en su nueva boyband.  
  
Un poco dudoso, Alone aceptó el collar.


	30. Último: Men vad säger det om en sån som mig?

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Shun casi se tropieza con la caja en brazos de la sorpresa que le causó la voz de Hyoga. Una vez que recuperó el equilibrio, le reprochó al verlo recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.  
  
—Deberías estar descansando. —dejó la caja sobre la mesa y fue para con Hyoga, quien de inmediato intentó zafarse—. Si te esfuerzas demasiado, podrías volver a abrir las heridas, y no queremos eso.  
  
Hyoga rodó los ojos. —Ya pasó una semana. —para este punto, Shun ya había logrado tenderlo en su cama.  
  
—Muy poco tiempo para una puñalada como la que te dieron. —desempolvó las almohadas y, tras ver que todo estaba en orden, comenzó a retirarse—. Iré a preparar algo de sopa. —no era muy apto aún, pero si seguía las instrucciones estaría bien, ¿no?

* * *

—Es muy afortunado que te mudes, ¿sabes? —aceptó la cucharada de sopa que le dio Shun.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó divertido—. Pensé que querías estar solo.  
  
Hyoga rodó los ojos mientras comió otra cucharada. —Lo digo porque conseguí custodia de Natasha. —se recostó y entrecerró los ojos, probablemente sonriendo ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Shun.  
  
—¿Cómo… cómo lo conseguiste? —todavía le quedaba un año en el programa especial, conseguir adoptarla debía ser virtualmente imposible… a menos que…— ¿te casaste con una mujer de 25? —recordó el malentendido con Erii.  
  
Hyoga abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? No. Es sólo que mi padre tiene más influencia de lo que pensé, y consiguió agilizar el proceso para que se convirtiera en Natasha Hyogaevna Lébedeva, a cambio de que no lo contactara más.  
  
Shun rio. —¿Hyogaevna?  
  
—Yo soy el papá, se queda con mi nombre. —sonrió de nuevo, se inclinó, y cuando estaba sentado de nuevo, tenía una guitarra en sus manos—. Al fin tengo la canción que me pediste.  
  
Shun sonrió y comenzó a escuchar.

* * *

—¿Entonces _Kazoku_ va a ser su último disco? —Yuna lucía bastante triste al escuchar del fin de su carrera, pero comprendía que necesitaba descansar de todo eso—. ¿Tampoco lo podremos ver siquiera en eventos…?  
  
—Es el último en el que voy a trabajar para _Inter37_. Muy probablemente seguiré trabajando en _AiKaji_ por la segunda temporada y quizás haga trabajos como _freelance_, pero… —suspiró— realmente agradezco el apoyo que me han mostrado todos estos años, pero por razones personales, me voy a retirar.  
  
—¿Al menos podría interpretar de nuevo a Kotaro…? —Shun volvió a reír.  
  
—Por supuesto.

* * *

—¿Y cuándo vas a comenzar a recetarme paracetamol? —Shun dejó de typear en su laptop cuando Hyoga entró a la sala.  
  
—Cuando puedas comer algo más sustancioso. —según las instrucciones del médico, ya podía comer comida sólida y con algo de especias, pero no quería arriesgarse.  
  
—¿Cómo tú? —Shun rodó los ojos e ignoró el albur. En vez, siguió typeando su tarea. Dentro de poco podría hacer trámites para la universidad, algo que ansiaba.  
  
Pero si Hyoga lo seguía besando, podría tomarse un descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por terminar de leer. :’O Realmente adoré escribir este fic (se me pasaron súper rápido los días), y lamento por el final tan cursi pero ya no sabía qué escribir. Espero les haya gustado~.


End file.
